


I Would Die For You

by Nannaboo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angels and Demons, Angst, Blood, Contract, Drug Abuse, F/F, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Human modification, Injury, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, Language, M/M, Multi, Mutilation, Original Story - Freeform, Plot, Public Sex, Romance, iwaoi - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nannaboo/pseuds/Nannaboo
Summary: This wasn't what he expected to find. In fact, he wasn't really expecting to stumble upon this place, and now a man-whore gripped onto his ankles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a W.I.P
> 
> I'm still writing/refining this chapter! This is like...a beta version.

This wasn't what he expected to find. 

In fact, he wasn't really expecting to stumble upon this place, and now a man-whore gripped onto his ankles. Kageyama could see the harsh color of white bleed through the skin of the man's knuckles as he clung onto him. It was obvious the guy the drugged out of his mind. 

"Please...," the male licked his lips, words slurring as if his tongue was numb, "I-I need more..please.." 

The raven-haired boy kicked at the whore with his free foot, but the other didn't budge. What luck I have, he thought, a scowl forming on his lips as he bent over to pry the man's fingers away from his leg. Seeing this an opportunity, the red-head male pulled away and dove at Kageyama, tackling him to the ground, fingers digging in between his collarbone. 

Kageyama felt himself exhale a hiss at the sudden pain and instinctively drove his knee in his abdomen. It was obvious that the prostitute's weak form couldn't sustain a hit without injury, so the red-head coughed and heaved, doubling over at the pain. The taller male gave one final punt, then stood up and massaged at his stinging pressure points. 

"What the fuck?" He growled, a little to loudly. How did this guy even get out here? This wasn't a brothel near by that he knew of. Poor bastard probably escaped. 

"...Please.." a small whimper sounded below him. The boy's blue orb's gazed downwards towards the source. 

"I don't have what you want," he grimaced, taking a couple steps back for good measure, "if you want it so bad, go back." 

"I can't." the red-head gave a disturbing whine. How old was this guy? He looked a little older than Kageyama, probably only by a year. 

"Then don't. Fuck off." Kageyama spat, getting impatient. He pulled out his cell-phone to check the coordinates one more time. This was the place, but where the hell was the special package that he was supposed to retrieve? They had told him it was some kind of weapon, so he expected a warehouse that was heavily secured by the mafia, not a drugged up slut in need of getting off. 

Frustrated, he dialed his boss's number. Two seconds was the rule. 

"Sawamura speaking," the voice responded, no less intimidating than usual. 

"Where the fuck is it?" Kageyama demanded. 

"Language," his boss tsked. Kageyama just rolled his eyes in response. "According to your location, it should be right in front of you—the biological weapon." 

He waited a heartbeat before he answered, "What." 

"Yep." 

"Are you shitting me? This is what I've been training for? A shit-faced, stoned prostitute?" If it was at all possible, he felt his frown deepen. 

"You were the only one left in need of a partner, I gave you one. Make a contract with him." 

"Fuck no." Kageyama had half a mind to hang up before his boss continued. 

"If you want to win this fucking war, Kageyama, you'll do what I say. Either make the contract, or both of you die." Sawamura threatened, leaving no space for the blue-eyed agent to respond. "Without a weapon, or a partner, you're useless to me." 

The line ended. 

Before Kageyama had the chance to scream in frustration, he felt slim fingers wrap around his ankle once more. A dark glare was shot towards the red-head. 

"Please...more..." He sputtered, the detoxification obviously too much for him. The guy was having withdrawals, and Kageyama felt better knowing the other was suffering. He kneeled down, grabbing a fist full of the red-head's hair and pulled his head up so their faces were leveled. 

"What's your name?" Kageyama gave a wicked smile. 

"Umn?" The other questioned with dopey eyes. 

"Name." He repeated. 

"Don't have one..." The red-head blinked, slow. Kageyama felt like his eyes should be allowed to roll all the way back in his head. 

Taking a deep, disgruntled breath in, he spoke, "Okay. You look like a Hinata." 

"Hin-?" 

"Yes, yes. I'll take you away from here, would you like that?" He forced a smile, which in retrospect probably made him seem more unfriendly than before. The other stared at him, as if processing this information. Sluggishly, the red-head, now named Hinata, nodded his head. 

"Good."


End file.
